The Cross of Two Earths
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: When I get transported to the world of Invader Zim. On their Earth, what will happen? Feelings and friendships form, and crumble. How will I get back? Or will I want to stay? Read On!  I know summary sux but it's better then it sounds  RatedT 4 language.
1. Just Me

**I have been reading a lot of fanfiction lately and I have been inspired. Last night I had a weird dream that I got teleported to the world of Invader Zim. So I decided to follow my dream and make it a fanfic. Hope you all enjoy! And I don't own Invader Zim. (Unfortunately) **

* * *

Another day. Another night. Why am I cursed to be different? Oh wait, I like being different. Yes, to people in the town I live in. I was known as the insane/crazy freak. I have to admit I am a little insane. More than others but I don't care. That's me. I may only have 1 best friend, but that's the way a like it. Being a girl and never having a boyfriend also makes others wonder what's wrong with me. So? Just because I'm straight means I have to have been in at least 4 relationships already like everyone else? Like I said, I don't care.

I just finished watching another episode of Invader Zim. It was my favorite show. That and Storm Hawks. I looked at the clock and noticed it read 1am.

I sighed to myself and got up to go to bed. But before I did, I went to see if my sister or her husband was awake. They were both in their room. I would think sleeping but I don't really want to know. I live with them now ever since both my parents died. And let me tell you, it wasn't exactly the way you would expect someone to get killed. My house exploded. I don't know how, but it did. I've gotten over it though, and besides my parents never believed me. They hated me, and to them my sister was always better.

As I walked into my room I looked in the mirror. I didn't look tired at all but that's probably because I'm more awake at night than in the day. My name is Kim and there, staring back at me, was a teenage girl. Long, black and purple hair, light tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. Yeup, that's what I look like. I may not cut myself but I look emo or goth. I like the style and the way it looks. All of my clothes are dark colors and I wear black eyeliner. After taking off my makeup for the night I crawled into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Here's the starting chapter! Just so you know that is actually what I look like. I'm not making it up. And I will make an "Invader Zim" styled picture of me. I'll put a link to it on my profile when it's done, the pic will be on deviantART. And these are the exact things that I feel and think in my dream. The events are also the same.

**Review!**


	2. The Doors Are On My Side

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a cold sweat. My dream was definitely weird, but it seemed so real. I looked at my clock. 4:17am. Great, just great. At least today is Friday, and then the weekend comes. I seriously can't wait till summer! Only a few more weeks, actually like two more weeks. But unfortunately I have exams. This is okay, if you were good at the subject. My best subjects are Information Technology and Science. I wish there was a 'paranormal' studies class in my school. I love fantasy, myths, legends, aliens, monsters, ghosts, ect. That's another reason why I'm the freak, I believe in all of those things. But, I like me for that. It's a way of life for me, I don't think like an average person. Honestly, I don't.

I wasn't tired because I'm usually the one to wake up and not go back to sleep. Mainly because I wouldn't be tired anymore even if I had only 1 hour of sleep.

"I'm gonna get my iPod and watch Invader Zim on it" I said to myself.

I started to watch 'Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom'. I loved that episode.

* * *

_Few Hours Later…._

* * *

First period had finally ended, and now it was time for PE. The good thing was we had an assembly. I really like PE; I'm really good at it. The best in my class, but they don't put up a challenge anyways. And like Zim would say, _their no threat those pig smellies!_

The assembly was suppose to take all period, but when we got to the gym the teacher gave us the news that it had been postponed until last period. So we just helped set up chairs and microphones to help out.

* * *

_About 2 Hours Later…._

* * *

We have 4 periods a day at our school, each over an hour long. So now it was last period. Time for the assembly! My class had to sit on the bleachers because our teacher is really nice and let all the other classes take our spots on the chairs. Whatever, I don't really care.

When we were exiting the gym to go home I noticed some people from my class were saying my name and looking at me. No doubt they were talking about me. Typical. Now, I have very good patience and will wait. I don't get mad right away, but if you make me super mad I will lose control and hurt you. No joke. Since I had nothing better to do I followed behind the 3 girls that were talking, not to far so I could hear but far enough so they wouldn't suspect. It's not like they would even know though if I was directly behind them, they are the popular girls. You know the blonde ones who only care about make-up, fashion, and being skinny? The ones who always try to get others to gang up on someone they hate? Who's always making up rumors and gossip about other people? The shallow ones? And others want to be like them so badly. Well, they are stupid enough to believe those girls when they talk crap. Why do people want to be popular? I don't, but then again I am a freak in the school. As I turned and went out the front door to walk home, there they were. It's like they were waiting for me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Freaky goth girl and her imaginary friends," said Mackenzie. She was the 'leader' of the three shallow stooges.

"I've never had an imaginary friend," I said, looking confused. If there's one thing I am, I am definitely what you would call a 'Smart Ass'.

"Whatev," said Ally, the stupid one who always agrees with Mackenzie.

"What do you want?" I asked. All I really wanted to do was walk home and watch Invader Zim on my iPod. _(Yes, again. I LOVE INVADER ZIM! :D)_

"Just to give you some little tips for your life that you will find very useful," said Katie. She's like that extra one. Mean around her friends but when it's only you two, she's really nice.

"1. You're a total weirdo, when are you going to get some friends? 2. You may think you're beautiful but your not, we are. Also take a look at these magazines, Amy Winehouse is better looking then you. And 3. why are you even alive? You're not worth anything at all!" said Mackenzie.

I just stood there, actually amused.

"What's so funny?" asked Ally.

"For your information, which you probably won't be able to remember because you have no brains, I do have a friend. She's just sick today, and Amy Winehouse? I think you got our names mixed up. You look terrible, worse then her. And number three wasn't a tip, it was just two insults really," I said smiling.

"Go ahead and laugh but I'll be the one with the last laugh when you are left alone," said their 'leader'.

"Laughing at what, how glad I am? I don't have millions of friends because I don't want them," I said back. I could tell she was getting annoyed. Good.

"Whatever," she said again. She passed me and started walking towards the school doors.

_Wow, she says whatever a lot, I guess she can't think of something better,_ I thought.

I knew she was going inside, and without turning around I said, "watch out for the door opening in your face. Might break your nose."

She turned her head, "what are you talking about?"

As soon as she turned her head back around, the door in front of her opened up forcefully and hit her right on the nose. She fell backwards and started crying. I just stood there, facing the same direction. Her friends came and kneeled down beside her to see if she was ok.

"OMG! I think my nose is broken!" yelled Mackenzie in pain. There was a lot of blood on her face and her nose was definitely broken. It was hilarious.

They looked to see who did it, but when they did, no one was there.

That's when it hit them, (I wish the door would've too), Katie looked at me and stood.

"What the hell did you do?" she half yelled.

"What are you talking about I was standing right here the whole time," I answered still not turning to face them. I was smiling to myself.

"But w-what you just s-said, about the d-door and Mackenzie, it happened! Her nose is now broken j-just like you said!" she said stammering. Seems like she was trying to yell but couldn't.

"And….?" I asked.

"You did it!" she yelled. That's when I turned around to look at her right in the eye.

"You say I did it. Do you have proof?" I asked already knowing the answer was _no_.

She knew I knew her answer was _no_ too.

"You bitch!" said Katie before kneeling back down.

"Takes one to know one." I said. They never said anything back, Mackenzie was too important. Who are they going to follow around now while she was away? I quietly laughed to myself as I left.

I couldn't wait to get home. Little did I know at that time, I wasn't going to see them again for a long while.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed! Review! :D


	3. What's Happening?

**YAY! Next chapter for all of you! Enjoy!**

* * *

When I got home my sister was in the kitchen. Her name is Shelley and her husband's name is Matt.

"Hey Shelley, you're home early," I said.

"Ya well, I'm on my lunch break," she answered

"Cool," was all I said as I sat down next to her. I noticed she was looking at the newspaper so I decided to just sit there in silence. I don't know if she was feeling awkward with the silence or not but she started talking again.

"How was school today?"

"Same old, same old. Blonde bitches getting hit in the face by karma," I answered.

"Are you sure it was karma? Are you sure it wasn't Kim?" she asked again.

When saying Kim, I was positive she was referring to me.

"I'm sure," I answered.

Shelley looked at the clock. 3:00pm.

"I have to get back to work. Oh, and our friends are coming over tonight," she said.

"Oh ya, it's Friday. Why do they have to always come here? Why can't they hang out with you two at one of their houses?" I asked.

"I don't know, we're just so used to everyone coming over here that no one thinks about it anymore," she answered, "I have to go. See ya later!" she said before putting her shoes on.

"See ya!" I said just before she closed the front door to the house.

Every Friday night, at around 6:00pm, Shelley and Matt's friends come over and drink until their drunk. And I don't mean like that drunk were you seem to be a little insane because you do weird things, but the drunk were you completely lose all feeling in your body that you can't even talk. Only moan. I was hoping that they would go somewhere else tonight. Guess not. I don't usually talk to them anyway, I just keep to myself in my room watching Invader Zim, or listening to music. If I'm in the mood I would draw, but like I said, I have to be in the right mood.

* * *

_Few Hours Later…._

* * *

Matt and Shelley were getting ready for their friends to come over. Dinner had pass, myself I didn't eat much because I wasn't really hungry. I knew their friends would be over soon. Most of them I couldn't stand. They are SO annoying!

_Knock, Knock!_

Matt went down to open the door and in came Amanda and Missy. Missy had blonde hair and Amanda had light brown hair.

"Hey Matt!" said Amanda.

"How's it goin?" asked Missy.

"Pretty good. We were just putting dishes away and getting ready for you to come over," he answered. The good thing was that Missy always tried to make conversation. Same with Amanda, when they both weren't drunk that is.

Since the others were starting to arrive as well, I decided I would go outside. Since the girls usually talked upstairs and the guys usually drank downstairs. Why? I don't know. But I don't really care at this point. None of them bothered to talk to me except Shelley and Matt.

When I finally found a good area of grass, I laid down. I was in the front yard which was pretty settling. I love the night. I get out whenever I can when it's dark out. As I looked up at the stars I started listening to the song 'Nowhere' by The Birthday Massacre.

The song had no lyrics but the music flowed right through my soul. I could feel the music. I was thinking about how dull life is on this planet, and how no one believes me when I talk about aliens or other things. I guess I was kind of like Dib.

As I looked up, I noticed a shooting star fly across the black sky.

"I wish I was in the world of Invader Zim, and have all of them there like I was in the show," I said to myself. That's when the song on my iPod ended and I slowly lost consciousness.

_What's happening,_ I thought. The last thing I saw was all the stars in space looking down at me. Then…..darkness.

**

* * *

**

Little bit shorter but things will start happening in the next chapters! The introductions are now down! Review! :D


End file.
